


Peripatetic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [754]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's finally had it with the way the team has been treating him. He's taking a vacation. Just how is Gibbs involved?





	Peripatetic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/25/2001 for the word [peripatetic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/25/peripatetic).
> 
> peripatetic  
> walking or traveling about; itinerant.  
> (initial capital letter) of or relating to Aristotle, who taught philosophy while walking in the Lyceum of ancient Athens.  
> (initial capital letter) of or relating to the Aristotelian school of philosophy.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #405 After all this time.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Peripatetic

Tony was done. He needed time away. Faking a peripatetic nature, he scheduled flights to all over the world. He even checked in for all of them. He couldn't board all of them, but he gave his tickets away so that it would seem like he boarded.

He didn't want anyone to find out where he was actually going, especially not McGee. After all this time, he was finally putting all his skills to use. Many of which his coworkers didn't know about. It would surprise them to find out that they really didn't know him that well.

He couldn't wait to hear about McGee's reaction when he couldn't figure out where Tony had gone and was facing Gibbs wrath for not finding him fast enough. He would come back eventually. Gibbs knew that. 

In the meantime, Gibbs was planning to show the team just exactly how much Tony really did. He'd been surprised that Tony was going to finally do something about the team’s behavior as well as take a vacation after all this time, but he'd immediately agreed to help knowing this would be good for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
